Enigma
by Saiyan Butterfly
Summary: Bulma is the goddess of Vegetasei’s moon. She has often watched the prince of Vegetasei from afar, but one day she descends to Vegetasei and finally meets her prince. But contact between the people of the moon and Vegetasei is forbidden! Can their love
1. Polouge

An: Saiyan Butterfly here! I know I should just work on the ones I have, but the idea came to me and I had to write it. And so I present to you my newest tale, Enigma, for lack of a better name. 

Summary; Bulma is the goddess of Vegetasei's moon. She has often watched the prince of Vegetasei from afar, but one day she descends to Vegetasei and finally meets her prince. But contact between the people of the moon and Vegetasei is forbidden! Can their love possibly triumph over these odds? Now I want lots and lots of reviews. This is short but I have already compiled chapter one so if you want it you better let me know! This is sort of a parody of Sailor Moon and the stuff that occurred in the Silver Millennium. 

Enigma

Prologue

Planet Vegeta, the home of a proud and violent warrior race known as the Saiyans. These warriors while powerful in their own right, have the ability to achieve a transformation which will increase their power ten-fold within the shining light of the full moon. Due to this powerful transformation the moon is a very important aspect of saiyan culture and society. Although any type of moonlight will invoke the saiyan transformation, the Moon of Vegetasei is special in itself, and unlike any other satellite of its kind. For one, its lunar cycle lasts a period of seven years, and a Saiyans' Transformation is most powerful upon the home planet of Vegeta. 

Upon this moon, standing within the "Mare Serenitatis", there is a vast and eloquent kingdom. This kingdom was not well known among the saiyan people, and was thought to be merely a tale contrived by the elders. But in truth, the silver palace upon the moon exists, and within in its shining walls dwell the people of the moon of Vegeta. A race of people whose longevity rivals that of their saiyan counterparts, and because of this some consider the ruler of the silver palace to be a goddess of the moon whose duty is to watch over the powerful race that is the saiyan. 

This is a tale if an Epic battle as is fit for a telling of the history of Vegetasei, and in this great and bloody battle the first super saiyan arose from the terrors and ashes of war to smite his foes with his immeasurable power, but in the end, this is also a tragic tale of unrequited love. The first super saiyan was doomed from the start, for it seemed that fate did not see fit for this man to be happy, For he had broken a taboo among the gods and fallen in love with the beautiful princess of the moon. His great power was forged by the tragic loss of his love, and in his grief he destroyed himself so that he could be joined with his lost mate. 

This is a tragic tale of love and war and the trials, which led to both. And so I shall reveal to you the tale in its entirety for it is so much more then what has been described here in this brief nearly forgotten history of the planet Vegeta. This is the tragic tale in its entirety of the first super saiyan.

~*~*~*~*~

How was that? You want more? Better tell me! So get out there and review!


	2. Act I Longing

AN: WELL HERE IS CHAP 1 AS PROMISED. 

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN SM. THE SONG "CLOVER" IS BY CLAMP. however I do own any original characters I may cOME UP WITH.

Act I 

Longing

The silver palace shown in the soft light that encased the moon, and it seemed to shine of its own accord in some unnatural holy light. The palace was cast of a silver stone that was unique to the moon of Vegetasei. Around its pillared walls, were massive and eloquent gardens where bloomed the rare and beautiful azure moon blossoms. Detailed fountains were strewn about the beautiful gardens gushing forth, silver cascades of sparkling water. A soft lilting voice could be heard wafting upon the light breeze that blew gently through the sparkling gardens. The source of the haunting melody sat delicately upon the marble top of a beautiful stone temple, her beautiful long azure hair blew gently about her and her long silver blue gown made her look like a goddess in the midst of all this splendor.  Her eyes were shut as she concentrated upon her song. Her silhouette cast in a reddish glow caused by the ruby planet that lay before her. And her song was for that planet, for she was in actuality a goddess of the moon, the princess of the silver palace. It would one day be her sole duty to guard over Vegetasei and the powerful race that dwelt there. 

"Bulma, Bulma!" a soft gentle voice broke through the sound of the melody and the princess ceased her song and set her beautiful blue orbs upon her mother whom stood on the flowered ground calling for her. She gazed one last time at the ruby planet and gracefully leapt from the top of the temple, gliding towards the ground like an angel descending from heaven. She smiled impishly at her mother and bowed lightly, "Mother how are you this day?" Her mother smiled gently, her silvery blue hair swirling about her in the light breeze. She gently placed a hand upon her daughters face, " Why do you sing such sad songs daughter? Are you trying to make that planet feel? The saiyans are a cold cruel race. Do not look to them for your happiness.

The princess scoffed, "Please mother you really don't pay enough attention to the people over which we must watch, they are a proud people that is all. And I have seen many loving mated pairs. Moon Bonding is not looked upon with fear as it once was, they are perhaps, becoming a better people."

Her mother looked at her sternly, "I know what it is you seek my daughter and you will not find it there. Happiness will not be found with that dark prince you so love to watch from the temple of prayer."

The princess just turned and did a very un-lady like thing and growled beneath her breath, and stalked off towards the outer balconies of the palace. She didn't care what her mother thought; the saiyans were not a bad race. How did her mother know about that anyways? She reached one of the outer balconies upon which Vegetasei could be clearly seen. She closed her eyes and summoned a large hologram screen. She smiled lightly if one thing brought her happiness and eased her loneliness then it was to gaze out at the crimson planet, at the saiyan kingdom and especially its crown prince…Vegeta. He was the strongest saiyan born to date and in her opinion the most handsome ever. His image appeared upon the screen and she stood gazing fondly up at him. She wanted so badly to meet him, however contact between the people of the moon and Vegetasei was forbidden. One day she knew that she would meet him, but for now she would be content to watch until the right opportunity presented itself. She was a very young goddess born just thirteen standard years before. And it would be another four years until the moon would be full in Vegetasei's sky and she would be able to descend to the ruby planet. She would bide her time until then, and be content to watch, as her saiyan prince grew from a cocky 14 year old boy into a even cockier 18 year old man. 

Her long wait would not be in vain, she decided. The full moon was just two weeks, away and the silver kingdom was preparing itself for a great banquet. The moon would shine full for a full week before it began to wane, and the celebration would be just as long. The celebration was of course held every seven years in light of the full moon, but this year it fell upon her 17th birthday so the festivities would be even more extravagant then usual. Many prominent people were expected to attend including her four guardians, her father, and even the elusive goddess of Vegetasei was expected to make an appearance. With her off world it would be an ideal time for the princess to sneak down the planet so that she could at last meet her prince.

 Though they had not met, she knew a good deal about him from her long observations. He was very arrogant, and very proud; there was no denying that. It was no wonder that her mother did not believe she could find happiness with the dark prince. And he was dark indeed, though his heart seemed tainted black she could see that he was not truly evil, it was just the way that a saiyan prince must be; proud, arrogant, uncaring, and of course extremely powerful. 

Bulma was a fiery spirited goddess, and she wielded great power, but she was also very lonely. It seemed that the only thing that made her remotely happy was to gaze out over Vegetasei. Just knowing that her prince was there brought her a small measure of happiness. She leapt lightly to the roof of the prayer temple and began singing her haunting melancholic melody. It was a song she had written in her pain, a song that spoke of her one wish, to be happy. 

Two weeks later a soft lilting voice could be heard drifting once again across the gardens. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_I wish for happiness_

_I seek happiness_

_To find happiness with you_

_To be your happiness_

_So take me_

_Someplace far away_

_Far from here_

_Please take me there_

_An unbreakable spell_

_A never-ending kiss_

_An endless dream_

_Eternal happiness_

_Take me_

 I wish for happiness… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She abruptly ceased her song and gazed downwards. It seemed her guardians had returned from their extensive training. She descended from the roof and the four bowed before her. The leader of the four gazed up at her as she spoke, "My Princess we have at last returned from our extensive training upon the planet. It has been 7 long years since we have seen you last, but we are now strong enough to properly defend you." 

Bulma sighed, "It has been too long, but I can see that you are now several times stronger. Welcome home my friends." She studied them closely as she had not seen them since they were all children. The first girl had long flowing ebony hair that swirled in the breeze, her chocolate eyes showed nothing but loyalty to her mistress. She was the leader of the four and her name was Chichi. The second had shoulder length hair that was a beautiful golden hue and her light blue eyes sparkled dangerously, she was called Juuachigou. The final two warriors should never have been allowed to even be in the presence of the young goddess, for they were saiyan warriors whom should have never known of her existence. The taller girl had reddish colored, spiked hair that fell far below her waist, and she had shining green eyes. The girl had the temper and attitude to match that of Vegetasei's prince, and perhaps that was why Bulma had seen to it that this girl become one of the four guardians. Her shorter companion had short black spiked hair and ebony eyes to match. She was a carefree and happy spirit and she was also very smart, another trait that the princess found admirable. 

It was taboo for the saiyan to actually witness the people of the moon so it was definitely odd for two saiyan to be enlisted in the princess's personal guard. But the Queen had seen there worth and a deal had been forged with the goddess of Vegetasei so that the two could be enlisted into the service of the moon. The reappearance of the guardians helped somewhat to ease the princess's loneliness for she considered the four to be her closest friends. 

"Now rise my friends there is no need to bow before me" she laughed lightly. 

"Why do you sing of finding happiness princess?" Chichi asked her solemnly. "You have everything you could ever desire! You are after all a Goddess of the moon. So why would you wish to be taken away?"

Bulma frowned at her friends "You would not understand…" she said turning away and leaping back to the roof of the temple and gazing out at the planet. "Because you have never been in love." She whispered without removing her eyes from the ruby planet.

Zinni gazed worriedly at the silhouette of the young goddess, "Should I check on her?"

"Leave her" Chichi ordered, "She will be fine. Now come we have duties to perform within the palace."

When the four could no longer be seen in the gardens the princess began her haunting melody once again. Soon, so very soon, she would see Vegeta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEWS, AND AS ALWAYS SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME. NOW GET OUT THERE AND **REVIEW!**


	3. Act II Fallen Goddess

Act II Fallen Goddess 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Night had come and the moon shone full and bright over the palace of Vegetasei. The celebrations had already begun and those saiyan who could control their powerful form had transformed and were wreaking havoc in the ruins of the old Tupple civilization. One powerful saiyan however, did not care to join in the insanity of the transformation, true it brought about awesome power, but he detested taking that form. Perhaps it was because he was just slightly vain, and the transformation was not exactly visually pleasing. And so on this night of celebration, the saiyan prince the most powerful ever born, stood alone on his balcony gazing out at the capitol city of Vegetasei. Watching the melee that was taking place in the streets below. His kingdom was one built upon blood and war. The planet itself had not always been theirs, at one point the dominant race had been the technologically advanced race known as the Tupples. At that time, the saiyans had been little more then barbarians dwelling in the red sand deserts bordering the Tupple civilizations. The saiyans had often tried to overtake the Tupple society, but they had always been pushed back due to the Tupples astounding technological power. But one night all that changed, when an event that occurs once every seven years brought about the destruction of the Tupples, and the ascension of the Saiyan. It was a night like this so long ago when the moon shone brightly upon them. Yet it was not so long ago, His family had ruled the planet from the start, and he was but the third prince born to the royal family. They had renamed the planet, which was formerly known as planet Plant, after his ancestor whom had led the saiyan armies to their exultant victory. The prince scowled darkly, he was bored with this. He had contemplated his past enough for one night, perhaps he would attend the tournament being held within the outer arena of the palace, and hopefully he would find some worthy competition there. 

As he entered the chamber everything suddenly became engulfed in silence, as every saiyan in the room, be they standing or fighting, fell to one knee and bowed. He smirked at this and signaled for them to rise. He stood at the edge of the ring and watched as the imperial guards battled it out. He sensed a group of powerful ki's behind him, but he did not turn to face them. It seemed his personal guard had arrived. Not that he, the mighty prince, needed guards, but he supposed they had their uses. He addressed the captain his eyes never leaving the fight before him. "Kakkarot, what do you want? I am shocked you are not out tramping about the countryside like the heathen you are." 

Kakkarot smiled a happy smile that never failed to agitate the prince to no ends. "Well as fun as that sounds my prince, we sensed that you had come, and we were hoping for a challenge."

The prince just smirked and ordered the ring to be cleared. He deftly leapt into the ring and turned to face his four guards. "Now which one of you cowards shall be the first to become my personal punching bag?" 

_~Meanwhile~_

Bulma gracefully glided down the stairs of the palace and entered the massive ballroom. All eyes turned to their princess, and they bowed deeply in reverence to her. There were but two who did not bow to her, the queen herself, and the illustrious goddess of Vegetasei. Bulma made her way to the twin thrones that had been set up and bowed to the saiyan goddess. "It is good to see you Vegetasei, I trust you have been well?" 

"Enough frivolities princess, you need not bow before me like a common peasant. I trust you have been behaving princess. But your mother tells me that you pine for our saiyan prince. Is this true?"

"Yes Vegetasei." She said cautiously sending a silent glare to her mother who looked away and pretended not to notice. 

"Princess" the goddess snapped, bringing Bulma back to attention. "You do know that communication between Vegetasei and the moon is forbidden? I advise you forget such thoughts and find your happiness in someone of your own race," Vegetasei sternly advised. 

"Yes Vegetasei, I am well aware of the rules," Bulma replied tersely, annoyed that the goddess would think her so naïve. She knew well the consequences that she might face, but then she did not plan on being caught. 

"Then I trust you will do the right thing?"

Bulma smiled at her, "Yes without a doubt. Now if you will excuse me I think I need some air, you know how I hate crowds." The princess did not wait for an answer and deftly turned and made her way to the gardens and to the temple of prayer. Instead of leaping to the roof, she instead entered the temple and walked gracefully to the tower of prayer. It was a large bluish colored crystal and while it functioned as a way of communication to the gods it was also a source of transportation by way if teleportation, from one place to another. She smiled and knelt before the tower, and began to pray, a soft light surrounded her and her image slowly faded and disappeared. She soon found herself standing atop a palace of onyx stone, its dark surface shining in the reflected moonlight. She peered over the edge of the roof and saw many battles in progress on the ground below. The moon increased the saiyans natural instincts to fight and kill, and only those who were properly trained could control the overwhelming bloodlust caused by the light of the full moon. 

She deftly leapt from the top spires and gracefully landed upon a balcony, his balcony. She touched the finely polished stone of the railing almost lovingly. She had often watched him gazing up at the stars from this very balcony. But she had been so far away and now she was here, She was at last on the same planet as her prince. She entered his room, disappointed to find that he was not within. "I would bet a small fortune that he is fighting someplace," she whispered aloud. She cautiously left his chambers and made her way down the halls which were tiled in crimson and gold. The palace had a beauty all its own. Dark in comparison to her own palace of silver and light, but she found it beautiful all the same. She heard a loud cheering and quickly made her way towards the sound. 

She entered a large outdoor arena filled with many saiyan warriors both male and female. They were obviously those of the upper class. She ducked behind a large pillar that was directly adjacent to the fighting arena. The pillar she noticed was covered in thorny vines and roses of deep crimson. As she gazed out into the arena she caught sight of him, he was fighting his opponent who seemed to be rather evenly matched with the prince. They blocked each other blow for blow before the prince finally flung his opponent from the arena, sending him crashing into one of the pillars near Bulma. Bulma gazed over worriedly at the man, it had to have hurt, being throne into a stone pillar covered in thorns. In her worry she did not notice that the prince had left the arena. 

Kakkarot was matching him blow for blow as they went at each other in a fury of punches kicks and the occasional ki blast. All in all it was a good fight, but he couldn't allow his subordinate to keep the upper hand much longer. He quickly phased behind his opponent leaving an after image of himself. Lucky for him, the captain of the guards was not aware of this technique and was caught unawares when the prince phased in behind him and kicked him out of the ring sending him careening into a pillar. The pillar crumbled with the force of Kakkarot's impact. 

Vegeta laughed madly as Kakkarot looked rather ridiculous entangled as he was in the rose vines. The prince nimbly leapt from the ring and began making his way towards his fallen guard. He glanced around him and noticed a shining blue out of the corner of his eyes. Upon closer inspection he discovered a young girl with long blue hair standing behind one of the great pillars, her eyebrows furrowed in worry as she looked on at Kakkarot. Ignoring his comrade for the moment he crept around the pillar until he was standing behind her. He studied her closely, amazed that she had yet to take note of his presence. She was certainly like no other creature he had ever seen. She would have looked saiyan if it weren't for the odd coloring. He could not be sure if she had a tail for the long gown could very well be hiding it. And that was another oddity, he had never seen such garments, it shone blue and then appeared to be pale silver at moments. He cleared his throat to make known his presence. 

Bulma could sense that someone was behind her, however she took no notice of them, as she was trying to determine if the man in the rubble was alive. However when the presence cleared his throat she quickly spun around and azure clashed with ebony. "Vegeta" she sighed softly. He was even more magnificent in person; she had waited so very long for this day. Perhaps now, she could at last be…happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there's act two, I hope you all enjoyed it, thanks to all those who have reviewed thus far ^.^

Please keep em coming,  

My B-day is Thursday I'm going to be 17 yay! So in light of my b-day I want A LOT of reviews. How bout 17 more lol! 

Ja ne minna! And REVIEW!


	4. Act III To the Moon and Back

Last Time: 

Bulma could sense that someone was behind her, however she took no notice of them, as she was trying to determine if the man in the rubble was alive. However when the presence cleared his throat she quickly spun around and azure clashed with ebony. "Vegeta" she sighed softly. He was even more magnificent in person; she had waited so very long for this day. Perhaps now, she could at last be…happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Act III To the Moon and Back 

The prince raised a brow at the young woman, who did she think she was to address him so informally? 

"Vegeta" she whispered stepping forward and placing a hand to his cheek. "At last we meet my prince."

Vegeta stepped back from the strange woman. Just who the hell did she think she was? No one touched the Ouji so informally. He narrowed his eyes at her and shoved her away. I am the Saiyan no Ouji. I don't know who the hell you are but I demand you tell me what you are doing here.

She smiled gently at him and he was slightly taken aback by her lack of fear. She stepped forward once again. "I am Princess Bulma," she stated regally. 

"Princess?" he snarled. "There are no princess's on Vegetasei, there is but one royal family! Who are you some lost rat of a Tupple that we missed?"

 She giggled lightly, "I am surely no Tupple my prince nor am I a saiyan. I cannot tell you much of who I am for you would not believe me anyway. She smirked mischievously but let me say that I know you very well Vegeta no Ouji. 

He eyed the girl warily, he was not sure what this girls aim was. If she was truly a princess as she said then where the hell had she come from? He definitely did not trust her but still he could not keep his eyes from trailing down her body, the dress she wore hugged every curve perfectly before flowing outwards at the bottom. It was nothing like he had ever seen. He pushed her back into the pillar, unmindful of the sharp thorns. "What do you want woman you try my patience!" 

She looked up at him with sad eyes, "I seek only happiness, you are the reason I have come."

He pushed her harder into the pillar, " stop speaking in riddles woman and give me a straight answer. 

"Fine" she huffed, turning her head but gazing at him from the corner of her eye. "I'll tell you but not here. There are far too many people around." 

He eyed her with suspicion but humphed in agreement. He led her back into the palace and into his room. "Now woman we are alone, I want an explanation."

 She smiled at him "No not here, here is for later" she smirked. 

"What the hell are you going on about!"? The prince was beginning to think the girl was quite insane. 

"Come on!" she shouted a stepping out onto the balcony. 

"What are you…?" Before he could stop her she had stepped off the balcony. He ran over to find her hovering above him. "Come on lets go to the roof. She laughed and phased out of his sight. 

His brows furrowed in confusion, just who was this little nymph if she was neither saiyan nor Tupple then what could she possibly be? He half wondered if this were some sort of trap. His thoughts were scattered and he fell backwards in surprise as she suddenly appeared in his face. He glared up at her from the floor. She was hovering upside down above him and laughing. "Come on, we're going to the roof if I have to drag you there myself!" So saying she grabbed his hand and they were suddenly atop the highest spires of the imperial palace. He crossed his arms and glared at the girl whom stood looking fondly up at the moon. She turned her head to look back to him. "The moon", she said. 

"What about it? he growled he was tiring of her riddles. She smirked "It is much more beautiful from this world."

 He cocked an eyebrow at her. 

"Oh fine I will explain everything but you won't likely believe me. I am not from this planet…"

"That was becoming apparent" he interjected.

She growled under her breath, he was really a jerk, but then it was his cocky attitude that attracted her, for she was like that in so many ways.  "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted" she glared at him, "my people have watched over Vegetasei for many, many years. We are no more then a myth to the saiyan, but some believe. I myself have two saiyans in my personal guard." she added as an afterthought. "The saiyans are not supposed to know of our existence and it is forbidden for us to have contact." 

"Then why are you here bothering me?" he growled. "And that still does little to explain who the hell you are!"

She sighed and walked up to him, "I am Princess Bulma of the Moon Kingdom. We watch over the saiyans it is our sole duty, but my mother believes you to be a foul and nasty race and has lost all faith in you. Worse yet, Vegetasei herself has forbid contact between our peoples. 

"The…planet…forbade you?" he asked getting annoyed. 

"Not the planet, but the spirit goddess of the planet."  She sighed, This was going to be harder then she thought.

"That still explains nothing, are you trying to tell me that the legend of the so called moon people are in truth your people."

"Precisely" she smiled at him.

He threw back his head in laughter. "You really are quite insane. What are you some discolored saiyan or some freakish genetic experiment gone wrong?"

"How dare you!" she yelled, "No one mocks me." She phased out disappeared, only to reappear above him. She smacked him upside the head rather lightly, in her opinion, but he surprisingly felt it.

He raised an eyebrow at the strange woman, "Fine woman lets say you are from the…moon", he scoffed, "Why would a princess of the illustrious moon kingdom descend to Vegetasei against the wishes of the very planet." 

She smiled sadly, "You really don't remember me do you Vegeta. 

"Remember! What the hell! I have never seen you before." 

She sighed and set down at the edge of the roof. "Seven years ago at the last full moon a young child appeared when you were injured." She looked up at him smiling. "She was a strange child who possessed odd powers. She healed you after the severe beating you had received for your severe lack of respect. You saw the child for the week of the full moon before she disappeared to whence she had come. Do you not remember? You were only 11 at the time."

That was nothing more then a child's dream, a fantasy," he snarled feeling uncomfortable that she should know such personal matters as his dreams.

 "But Vegeta you are wrong for that child is I. Ever since that time I have watched carefully over you from the moon. My mother often scolded me and told me that happiness would not be found in the dark prince," she said with a sad smile. 

He scowled at the girl, "Well she was right now wasn't she? 

"Vegeta do not be difficult! I have been happy but once in my life and that was that time when we were young, when I saw you in pain, and descended for the first time to this planet. And I won't allow you to take that away from me because you are too stubborn to admit that impossible legends are possible. You yourself have a great destiny on this planet, and I only want to be there at your side!" 

What do you know of my destiny", he growled.   
She sighed, "The spirit temple shows us many things but not in so much detail, I know only that you will achieve incredible power. However, you must go through great trials and pain to achieve that power. I will not stand idly by, watching while you suffer," she shouted tears springing unbidden to her blue eyes. "I want to be there for you, so that you may be happy. It is my duty to watch over this world but that is all irrelevant to me if you are not safe." 

"Feh you are no more then a moon bound illusion."  He snarled at her turning to gaze down at his city. He refused to believe that she could really be the girl from so long ago.

She fazed in front of him and pressed herself close to him as if to prove she was real. "Do not deny my existence Vegeta! I would take you to the moon to prove it were the risk of being caught not so terrible."

"What do I care for risk" he frowned down at her. She could not be an illusion. Illusions were not something that could be touched. Illusions were not so…soft. So did that mean she really was the girl from all those years ago.  He had thought her to be no more then a dream conjured up by the power of the full moon, or a disillusion in his injured state. Though it might explain why he had suddenly been healed. The wounds he had received in that little "discipline session" would have kept him out for weeks. 

He looked down at the woman whom had attached herself to him. She looked up at him with sad eyes and smiled lightly. "Vegeta, really more then anything I just want to be with you, at the end of this week I should return to the moon, but if you would have it so I would gladly stay here. I can help you find the way to your power I know I can, the temple shows me that I am a part of your destiny." 

"Why should I require your help little moon goddess," he snarled. "I have no proof that you are whom you say. For all I know you could be some discolored slut after the position of queen. 

She smacked him smartly across the face, his head turned to the side from the unexpected force of impact. "Has any 'whore as you put it had near enough strength or audacity to do such a thing? If I have to risk Vegetasei's wrath to prove this to you, then I will." She grabbed his hand and suddenly the saiyan prince found himself in a temple and before him was a tall azure stone. "Come" she said simply and walked outside of the large temple and leapt deftly to the roof. The prince followed her and his eyes widened in awe. Before him was, his planet. He could see it spinning before his very eyes. Then he must truly be upon the moon. Never before had he witnessed his planet from space. In fact no saiyan had.  He looked back at Bulma with awe. "You are she," was all he managed to say.

She smiled happily at him and ran to him leaping into his arms. "I missed you Vegeta. And I hated to leave you. You seemed so alone." She said sadly resting he forehead gently against his.

"Feh don't be stupid woman. What do I need with friends anyway?" 

His gaze rested on the planet before him, as he refused to meet her gaze. She tilted his head so that he was forced to look at her. "Everyone needs someone Vegeta, even princes. I promised you I would return to you. You really left me little choice," she laughed. "You were quite adamant about it at the time." 

He glared at her sharply, "I was but a child at the time."

"And now you are a man aren't you" she whispered, her fingers trailing down his armored chest. "And I am no longer a child either," she leaned in closer her lips barely brushing his. 

"Woman I…"

"Bulma, Bulma where are you?" the voice of Bulma's mother drifted across the courtyards.

"Shit what timing you have mother!" she growled grabbing Vegeta and teleporting back into the temple and then to the top spires of Vegeta's palace once again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: hello again minna! It's been quite awhile ne? However, this chapter is the longest yet. I noticed each seems to be longer then the last. Anyways, keep the wonderful reviews coming! Or I shall send Vega after you with a rather large mallet ^_^;  

Baruh pops up: "Hey that's my job!"

Saiyan B; "Be quiet your not in this story so Vega gets to do it! Now go bother Yasai or something. 

Baruh runs off to "torture" her mate 

Ahem ^_^;;  Anyways you better review or one of my crazy little saiyans is liable to come after you.  


	5. Act IV Love and Deceit

Act IV  Love and Deceit   

The saiyan prince and the moon princess stood just within the draped balcony that led to the high watchtower atop Vegeta's palace, glancing warily out at the silver moon. "Vegeta" she sighed softly, "I had best return to the palace for the night. Mother will be sure to suspect something, but I will return to you." As she turned to depart, Vegeta quickly grasped her wrist, "Woman…" he began once again, pausing in search of the right words, but he elected instead, to pull her towards him. He leaned down and kissed her roughly. What good were words when actions proved so much more? After a few minutes they reluctantly pulled apart, and Bulma could clearly see the intense need in his eyes. And she was certain it was clearly reflected in her own azure pools. "Women" he growled softly shoving her back gently, "Go."

"Vegeta…" she stammered, confused at his sudden harshness.

"Go," he said gruffly, turning from her, and making his way towards the stairway, "But this time, you had better return, and not after seven years time. That is an order women"

She smiled lightly, "Yes Ouji, I understand." She turned from him, but glanced quickly over her shoulder before she returned to the moon with haste. As she reappeared within the spirit temple, she heard many voices outside it's stonewalls; she would have to be very careful not to get caught. She quietly slipped out a hidden door in the back and quickly leapt to the roof. She plopped down and heaved a sigh, thankful that she had made it back without any difficulty. 

"Do you come here often princess?" a harsh voice called. 

Startled, Bulma leapt deftly to her feet, surprised to find before her none other than The Goddess of Vegetasei.  "V…Vegetasei!" she stammered. "I did not know you were there."

"I imagine you did not," mused the goddess. "What with your head so full of thoughts of our dear prince."

Bulma gasped lightly. Did she know? "Look Vegetasei," she said, indignantly crossing her arms, " I told you, already that I know the law and that I would handle this accordingly. This is my favorite spot and I will think of the _planet_ as much as I wish, after all it is my duty to protect it."

"Yes, Princess I see how you _handle_ things", Vegetasei sneered, "However, I know perfectly well it is not simply the planet, which enraptures you so. I am not as foolish as you might think, and if you do pull something believe me, I will know." She moved so that she was suddenly beside the princess, and glanced over at her with a scowl. "Do not be foolish little princess, I have no proof as of yet, but trust me I will discover you. And then we will see what is to come of the single heiress of the moon kingdom."

Bulma gasped at the near admission and narrowed her eyes at the Saiyan Goddess. "Listen to me Vegetasei, your idle threats will get you nowhere with me. I am not as weak as my mother, and I wont be pushed around by a power-hungry planetary goddess," Bulma snarled. 

"You have no power to back up those claims little moon child" Vegetasei sneered. We both know you've yet to come into the possession of the lunar staff. And at the moment, you haven't the inner power to control the damned thing. So I would watch whom you mouth off," Vegetasei snapped back, slapping the princess smartly across the face. Bulma stood nursing her injured cheek and simply glared daggers at the goddess. 

"I'm returning to the planet for the night princess, but I will be back tomorrow. Oh and don't think for a minute your mother is going to believe you if you say anything about this night." 

Bulma glared at the spot where the goddess had stood just moments before, She never had trusted the woman, and now she was beginning to see that that mistrust was justified.

"Princess Bulma!" Chichi called from the garden floor. "Are you all right? We sensed something was wrong." 

The princess turned and leapt deftly from the roof, and walked over to her friend, placing a hand on Chichi's shoulder "I am fine Chichi, but you guys really have terrible timing."

Chichi narrowed her eyes " what happened Bulma? You have to tell us so that we can protect you"

"Lets just say that if she wanted, Vegetasei could have had my life several times over, before any of you ever found me", Bulma stated grimly.

"Vegetasei?" the four guardians gasped.

 "Princess, what has she done I will gladly destroy her if it is your will", Vega barked from the back of the group. 

Bulma stepped over to the saiyan warrior, "It's very noble to volunteer to kill you own goddess for the sake of myself, but no, it is not a prudent decision at this time." 

"Just know that we will do whatever it takes to protect you" Chichi said solemnly.

"And if that means kicking that stuck up goddess's ass, then well, so be it," Vega piped in with a smirk.

"Tell me", Juuachigou said flatly, "what exactly have you been doing to upset her so much."  
 "That is not your concern," Bulma snapped, spinning away from her guardians. 

"But Bulma it is," said Zinni solemnly, "We have dedicated our lives to your protection. And how can we perform our duty if you will not allow us to help you."

"I…" the princess began. "I went planet side."

"You did what!" the four gasped in shock.

"Bulma why would you do something so foolish!" Chichi gasped.

The princess turned and gazed fondly out at the crimson planet, "Love" she whispered softly.

~*~*~*

Over the next few days, as the princess awaited the right opportunity to descend to Vegetasei once again, a new melody could be heard wafting across the gardens, a song of love and hope...

LOVE 

_It's my dream_

_A beautiful dream_

_Never before seen_

_A beautiful deceit _

_Never caught_

_A beautiful love that no one can break_

_LOVE_

_You might laugh_

_But it's the most important word_

The princess ceased her song there, she had been working on it for the past few days, but now an opportunity had arisen and it was time for her to descend once again to the scarlet planet.

~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta stood upon his black marble balcony, the crimson curtains blowing gently around him in the chill evening breeze. He stared up at the ivory moon, it had been three days, and still the woman had not returned. He growled lightly to himself, how dared she disobey his orders. Over the last few days, he had mulled over the reasons he had wanted her to come in the first place. True, she was beautiful, that could hardly be denied. However, there had been many beautiful women that had sought him, but none had ever struck his fancy, nothing like this angel, no goddess, for that is what she was. He did not understand these feelings, churning with in him, he knew only that he desired to consume the little goddess and all that she was. 

Suddenly a soft melody caught the prince's ears and he lost all track of thought, suddenly bewitched by the sweet melody.

_"Love"_ the voice was saying softly, and as he looked out, he saw her hovering gently beneath his balcony, her knees to her chest, one hand held out before her, as if she was reaching out to something…to him. She was dressed in a soft lavender kimono, it was all trimmed in pink and on the sash were elaborate gold designs, a crescent moon graced the very ends. She looked even more beautiful then when last they had met. The prince looked on in awe as she tenderly sung her gentle melody.

LOVE  You might laugh 

_But it's the most important word_

_"Now, come close to me" _she sang softly, levitating to seat herself on the balcony ledge, 

"_I'll sing an endless song_

_God, please show me_

_The deepest red_

_The truest love_

She laughed lightly, smiling fondly at him as he drew nearer. 

Now, kiss me, hold me 

_Show me love eternal…_

Her voice trailed off softly as he pressed his forehead to hers, kissing her gently on the lips. 

"Vegeta…" she moaned softly, gently placing her hands to his cheeks, pulling back to gaze into his ebony eyes. "I have missed you."

Vegeta seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and stood up fully, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Your late woman," he smirked snidely. 

"Well then", she murmured, leaning in to capture his lips once again, "I'll just have to make it up to you."

These words, coming from her, lit a blazing flame within the prince like he had never before experienced. Suddenly, the cold desert air seemed a great deal warmer. He pressed himself to her, once again kissing her. But this was not the rough lust filled kiss of just a few days ago, it was long, and deep, and gentle. She pressed herself tightly to his body, wishing he were dressed in anything but the ceremonial armor. 

He picked her up suddenly, carrying her into his chambers, and laying her gently upon the ebony sheets. He slowly began to peel down the lavender folds of her kimono. Reveling in his first sight of her nude body, he slowly began trailing kisses about her neck and then lower still. He lavished her in kisses, exploring her body from head to toe before returning upwards once again to capture her soft lips. She moaned lightly as his hand reached down between them to pleasure her. She arched into his hand wanting more of this newfound feeling. "Vegeta", she gasped. "I-I've never…"

"I know little one", he murmured against her throat, "I too am new at this."

"Then," she smiled up at him gently, "We will learn together."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

^_^;; Been a long time ne? But this should have been well worth the wait, at least I hope, once again the song is from "Clover" but this one is entitled "Love" if you hadn't gathered that already, (clamp owns it not me though I wish I'd thought of it :P)

^_~  Now I don't consider this a cliffy, though I know you hentai's are all like "noooo neeed lemon"  (u.u I can relate…)but I'm not prepared to write something like that, so there wont likely be any descriptive lemons in this. Besides I think it was a sweet way to end the chapter ^_^

Now all of you get out there and REVIEW before I send Baruh and Vega after you with rather large mallets, and if that doesn't work…Chichi always has her frying pan!!!!! 

NOW REVIEW!!!


End file.
